Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) (Season 7)
Season 7 is the seventh season of Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Ash Ketchum - Scooby Doo * May - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Max - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Brock - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Pikachu - Himself * Jessie - Belladonna (An All Dogs Christmas Carol) * James - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Meowth - Himself * Wobbuffet - Himself * Professor Birch - Flash the Wonderdog (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Misty - Luna (Sailor Moon) * Torchic - Himself * Combusken - Himself * Treecko - Himself * Grovyle - Himself * Mudkip - Himself * Drew - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) * Grace - Nala (The Lion King) * Flannery - Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) Episodes: #What You Seed is What You Get #Love at First Flight #Let Bagons Be Bagons #The Princess and the Togepi #A Togepi Mirage #Candid Camerupt! #I Feel Skitty #Zig Zag Zangoose! #Fivelled Out! #Pros and Con Artists #Come What Gadget #Cheer Pressure #Game Winning Assist #Fight for the Meteorite! #Poetry Commotion! #Going, Going, Yawn #Going for a Spinda #All Torkoal, No Play #Manectric Charge #Delcatty Got Your Tongue #Disaster of Disguise #Disguise Da Limit #Take the Lombre Home #True Blue Swablu #Gulpin it Down #Exploud and Clear! #Go Go Ludicolo! #A Double Dilemma #Love, Petalburg Style! #Balance of Power #A Six Pack Attack! #The Bicker the Better #Grass Hysteria! #Hokey Pokeballs #Whiscash and Scooby #Me, Myself and Time #A Fan with a Plan #Cruisin' for a Losin' #Pearls are a Spoink's Best Friend #That's Just Swellow #Take This House and Shuppet #A Shroomish Skirmish #Unfair Weather Friends #Who's Flying Now #Sky High Gym Battle #Lights, Camerupt, Action! #Crazy as a Lunatone #The Garden of Eatin' #A Scare to Remember! #Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry #Lessons in Lilycove #Judgment Day! Gallery: Scooby Doo in The Scooby Doo Show.jpg|Scooby Doo as Ash Ketchum Gadget Hackwrench.png|Gadget Hackwrench as May Fievel Mousekewitz in An American Tail.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Max Dale-1.jpg|Dale as Brock Pikachu in Pokemon Heroes.jpg|Pikachu as Himself Belladonna in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Belladonna as Jessie Carface in An All Dogs Christmas Carol.jpg|Carface as James Meowth in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Meowth as Himself Wobbuffet.jpg|Wobbuffet as Himself 8015 10 screenshot.png|Kessie as Natasha Natasha's Grovyle.png|Natasha's Grovyle as Himself Ash's Treecko.jpg|Treecko as Himself Honest-John.jpg|Honest John as Romeo Gussie Mausheimer-0.jpg|Gussie Mausheimer as Juliet Duck-0.jpg|Duck as Michelle Michelle's Bagon.png|Bagon as Himself Luna (Sailor Moon TV Series).jpg|Luna as Misty Togepi (TV Series).jpg|Togepi as Herself Rosita in Sesame Street.jpg|Rosita as Miranda Ali.PNG|Ali as Princess Sara Merlock in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Merlock as Colonel Hansen May's Skitty.png|Skitty as Herself Ash in Sing.jpg|Ash as Eliza Kit Cloudkicker-0.jpg|Kit Cloudkicker as Nicholai Sniffles in Space Jam.jpg|Sniffles as Max Nala (Adult).jpg|Nala as Grace Jake-1.jpg|Jake as Drew Yakko-Warner.jpg|Yakko Warner as Raoul Contesta Rhino bolt.png|Rhino as Mr. Suziko Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Nurse Joy Brandy Harrington.jpg|Brandy Harrington as Flannery Pops in The Secret Life of Pets.jpg|Pops as Mr. Moore Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Wattson Arthur Buster Baxter.png|Buster Baxter as Guy Ash's Grovyle.png|Ash's Grovyle as Himself Papa Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg|Papa Mousekewitz as Norman Mama mousekewitz.png|Mama Mousekewitz as Caroline Flash.jpg|Flash the Wonderdog as Professor Birch Conrad.jpg|Conrad Cockatoo as Joshua Oscar As Hercules.jpeg|Oscar as Oscar Angie.jpg|Angie as Andie May's Bulbasaur.jpg|May's Bulbasaur as Herself Ash's Bulbasaur.jpg|Ash's Bulbasaur as Himself Walter W. Wolf in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil.jpg|Wolf as Magikarp Salesman May's Combusken.png|Combusken as Himself Bea Goldfishberg.jpg|Bea Goldfishberg as Winona Milo Fishtooth-0.jpg|Milo Fishtooth as Zachary Winona's Skarmory.png|Skarmory as Herself James' Chimecho.png|Chimecho as Herself Winona's Swellow.png|Winona's Swellow as Himself Muffy Crosswire.jpg|Muffy Crosswire as Kelly Category:Pokemon Seasons Category:Seasons Category:DinosaurKingRockz